


Fugue in D Minor

by gatsbythegerbil



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i am a massive sap, seriously this is rot-your-teeth sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatsbythegerbil/pseuds/gatsbythegerbil
Summary: Jack goes over to Paul's house on a Sunday and finds out about one of Paul's many talents.





	

Jack Joyce, 16 years old, knocked on the front door of the Serene house and stood back. After a few seconds he was rocking on his heels, glancing from the door to the front room’s window and back. A few more seconds passed and he chewed his lip, checked the cheap plastic Team Outland watch he’d had since a sixth grade bookstore sale. After about forty seconds had passed he tried the handle, which was locked as usual. He tapped his finger against his leg for ten more seconds, staring at the window, then stepped toward it and wedged his fingers under the frame like he had so many times before. It lifted easily, and Jack tossed his backpack through the window before climbing through himself, falling gracelessly onto the floor. He sat up with a grin, satisfied with his continued success at breaking and entering, and looked around. “Paul?”

No answer. The ground floor of the house was silent and only lit by the afternoon sun. Normally someone would be here on a Sunday. Jack grabbed his backpack and pushed himself to his feet, having another glance around before calling out again. “Paul?”

When the silence continued, Jack shrugged and slung his bag over his shoulder, walking toward the stairs. He could wait. It wasn’t any worse to be alone at Paul’s house than his own. He took the steps two at a time, because he’d seen that in an old movie and thought it was cool. As he reached the landing between floors, he heard something and paused. Music?

Somewhere on the second floor, a piano was playing. The slow, calm melody floated through the air, the only sound in the empty house. Jack took the next set of stairs slowly, listening, seeking out the source of the sound in the dim hall. All of the doors were closed: Ms. Serene’s bedroom at the very end of the hall, Paul’s bedroom beside that, and the door nearest Jack, which he had always assumed was an office. Jack stood still and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the music be all he felt. Then, carefully, quietly, he turned the knob on the office door and let it swing open without a sound. 

Jack’s long-held assumption had been mistaken; the room before him was not an office. It was neat and tidy and only contained two pieces of furniture - a bookshelf and an upright grand piano. Acoustic foam covered the wall behind the instrument. At the bench sat a dark-haired figure, shoulders moving as his fingers rolled gently over the keys in practiced, relaxed strokes. Paul. Jack bent to set his backpack down without disturbing his friend, and took a few cautious steps forward to stand behind the bench. Sheet music with a short German title sat on the stand. Jack stood behind his best friend for a minute, watching the careful movements of Paul’s long fingers, the shifts of his shoulders, the movement of Paul’s chin as he glanced from the paper to the keys. When Paul’s movements slowed to a stop and the final lonely note rang out, Jack leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Paul’s torso. Paul jumped, a discordant trill jolting from the piano keys, but Jack squeezed Paul’s chest, face pressed against his shoulder, and held him there for a moment.

“Hello, Jack,” Paul said, breaking the silence and turning his head slightly. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

Jack withdrew his arms and moved over to sit by Paul. “And I didn’t know you played piano. That was great.”

Paul dropped his hands into his lap and looked away, biting his lip. “I still need more practice.”

“What, you missed a whole note?” Jack asked, smirking as he reached out and took one of Paul’s hands. “How long have you been playing? How come you never told me?”

“Mom started me on lessons when I was seven.” Paul shrugged and kept avoiding his friend’s gaze, fingers curling around Jack’s. “It never came up.” 

Jack’s face softened as he watched Paul stare straight at one of the piano’s black keys with flushed cheeks. “Hey,” he said, squeezing Paul’s hand. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I’m serious, that was good.” 

Paul’s eyes stayed trained on the keys, but a small smile found its way onto his face. “Thanks,” he muttered.

Jack, still failing to get eye contact, smiled a little wider. He lifted Paul’s hand and planted a soft kiss on his knuckles, keeping his gaze locked on Paul’s face. 

Paul’s eyes snapped to Jack’s as his face reddened more. “Jack,” he laughed, pulling his hand away from Jack’s face without breaking his grip.

“Well, it got you to look at me.” Jack grinned at Paul, sitting up straight and letting their hands drop to hang tangled between them. 

Paul’s smile widened and he looked away, at the sheet music, the acoustic foam on the wall, the keys again. “You’re a fucking sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @cmdonovann for getting me into quantum break, drowning me in jackpaul, planting this idea, beta'ing, and overall being a filthy enabler. no regrets.


End file.
